Emma Wilkins
Emma Brittany-Spears Wilkins (Numbuh 21) is Patton and Natalie Drilovsky's step-sister when her father, George Wilkins, marries their mother, Bodanah Drilovsky. She is a smart girl who hides her brains because she wants to fit in. In Juniors!, she is revealed to be pretending to be dumb so that her idol Mary-Lou Jones would like her more. She had a crush on Wallabee Beatles for a long time and tried her hardest to get Kuki away from him. Patton and Natalie always knew her secret since they met her. No one else found out until junior prom when she told Kuki the truth and asked the japanese girl for forgiveness, which she got. Kuki then told everyone else and Emma let her hair go back to its origanal color. Brown. It was also revealed in Sophmores! that Emma has a twin brother named Chris who is gay and gets bullied alot. Relationships April Trisha Emma's mother was a show girl in Miami before she was born and left the hospital before she could name either Emma or Chris. Emma's mother never tried to contact her daughter and for years Emma thought her mother was dead before her father told her differantly. In Seniors! April comes back into town to try and get her daughter to move to Brazil with her but the girl refuses. George Wilkins Emma's dad is a hard worker who never has time for his kids between the partying and managing his several businesses. When he is home he's an excellant father een though he doesn't quiet understand his kids. Christopher Wilkins Emma looks up to her twin brother above all others. Anytime someone is bulling him she's there and she even got Mary-Lou and the cheerleaders to cheer just for him. He's been more like a father figure to her since their own father is absent most of the time. Patton Drilovsky Emma and Patton didn't get along for a long time until she came clean about her mother, April. He then conforted her and let her know that he would always be there with Natalie agreeing. His girlfriend Fanny Fulbight (numbuh 86) never liked Emma but Patton didn't let that ruin his relationship with his step sister. Natalie Drilovsky Natalie and Emma started getting along much earlier than her and Patton. Natalie is all for being yourself no matter what so her and Emma clashed over that but they became almost inseperable after Emma dropped her act. Fanny Fulbright Fanny hates Emma because she hurt Kuki so bad most of her school years and because of her friendship with Mary-Lou who happens to be Fanny's worst enemy. She gets mad at Emma everytime she and Patton are making out and Emma walks in with Mary-Lou who breaks them apart. Mary-Lou Jones Mary-Lou is Emma's best friend. They had a ferm relationship most of their teen lives but when Mary-Lou finds out Emma's secret they have a falling out but are eventually friends again. Mary-Lou is the godmother of both of Emma's kids. Kuki Sanban Kuki use to hate Emma's guts because Emma tried to steal Wally from her but as soon as she found out who Emma really was she forgot about all that and became her friend. Emma is the godmother of Wally and Kuki's youngest son Ski. Wallabee Beatles Wally disliked Emma alot but still dated her for a short time when Kuki was dating Ace to make Kuki jealous, and it worked. After Kuki told him how Emma really was he took the summer to trust her but senior year he hung out with her and they became friends. Dominic Castor Dominic and Emma met in her senior year, his junior year when he was an exchange student from England. She refused to date him for most of the year because she knew he would have to leave at the end. At christmas time her family went of a trip to Florida and when she got home she and Dominic kissed. After winter break was over, Emma came back to school dating Tyler Houston and told Dominic that kissing him was a mistake. He attempted to get over her but at the end of the year, right before she went off to college in Oregon, he told her he loved her and that his parent's were letting him stay with the Sanban's permenetly so they started to date. They break up the next year but get back together and end up married with 2 kids, Garret and Jess. Trivia *Emma is a quarter Egyptian through her mother. *Emma use to have a crush on Patton until she was fake-decommissioned. Gallery Chris.png|Chris, Emma's older twin brother april.png|Emma's mother emmas dad.png|Emma's dad, George Wilkins. Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:KNDnumber170's Pages